


Let Me Be Your Armour

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie will protect Doyle, sometimes to extremes.





	Let Me Be Your Armour

Available on the Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Let Me Be Your Armour](https://archive.org/details/prosletmebeyourarmour)

On Google Drive: [Let Me Be Your Armour](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f4oWzimD_B9XJq1Q1FP0GGb0Sz62DKLO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
